Poppy Hopkins/Family
Maja Mooren “She was the best grandmother anyone could ask for...she was sweet kind and did everything she could to make our family happy...I miss you Grama Maja...” Maja was the glue that held Poppy's family together for the longest time when her former Son-in-law ran off leaving Dyan and her three children behind Maja happily welcomed them into her home. She helped raise the children and when Poppy became sick she made sure to spend as much time with her granddaughter as possible so she wouldn't be afraid. When Dyan remarried her new Son-in-law Ron treated her like she was his own mother and even moved the now big family into a house next to hers. When Maja passed it left a hole in all their hearts. Dyan Hopkins “Mom always does a lot for the family especially when I was small, I'm really lucky to have such a strong woman for my mother.” Dyan's life was never a smooth one. Her father passed when she was a teenager and not long after she met Tom Oliver and became pregnant with their first child Logan. Dyan married Tom hoping they could make a happy family together unfortunately it wasn't meant to be. Their relationship was constantly on the rocks and by the time Poppy was born Tom had run off with another woman. From then on Dyan dedicated herself to supporting her children she worked even harder while Poppy was in the hospital. Eventually she met Ron, fell in love, and married him after sometime they even adopted each other's children and had a son of their own. Ron Hopkins “He may be my step-father but he's the only father I ever knew, he's my Dad the one and only” Like Dyan Ron had tough times in his life, both his parents passed due to illness when he was a teen. He worked as a jack of all trades until he met his first wife and married her. Things were great for them until she ended up having difficulties in the birth of their son Kurtis and passed. For a few years he just lived as best he could until he met Dyan who was like a breath of fresh air to him. When Poppy met him though she didn't really like him. It wouldn't be until after the death of Maja that they would finally connect. To this day one of his favorite moments is when Poppy finally called him "Dad". Edith Hopkins “When I first met Edith she seemed like a cold person, but once you get to know her she's really nice” Edith is the eldest daughter of Ron Hopkins and his first wife. From a young age she was always interested in science and seemed to excel in it. When her mother died Edith dropped her interests much to her father's dismay. Then a few years later her father met Dyan and at first she didn't know what to think of the woman. Though it wasn't long till she saw her as a suitable and charismatic mother. In fact Dyan encouraged her to get back into the sciences. Now she lives in Fernis,Laford researching organic herbs to create cosmetics. Logan Hopkins “My big brother! He's the best and he's always ready to listen to when I'm having a tough day. Love you big bro!” Logan is the eldest son Dyan and her ex husband Tom Oliver and the pregnancy that lead to their marriage. Through out the early years of his life he had to watch the turmoil his parents put each other through. He hated it especially when his siblings were born, when his birth father left he was actually glad. From then on he lived peacefully with his small family, until Poppy got sick. He was terrified of losing her and prayed to whatever god would listen to save his baby sister. When Poppy was well again and the Hopkins family came into their lives he was relieved, now his mother could be happy and they had the father they always wanted. Now Logan has moved out of the house lives in Illume,Astrid as a merchant. Every now and again he'll make his way to Mers to visit Poppy. Asher Hopkins “Asher is the wild card...I don't know how he lives but he does, at least he lets us know where he is...most of the time anyway...” Asher is the second born child of Dyan and Tom, being young at the time he actually doesn't remember a whole lot about his father he just remembers he looks the most like Tom. Poppy's birth is where most of his memories start, and he was elated to be a big brother. He loved Poppy so much he tried sneaking into the hospital a few times to be with her. When his mother remarried he honestly was just stoked to have more younger siblings to dote on. In reaching his teen years Asher became the classic bad boy constantly in trouble and coming up with the next big scheme. He mellowed out as he got older and now he just travels around doing odd jobs and what not wanting to see the world. Sometimes he shows up unannounced at his sibling's doorsteps and sleeps on their couches for a few weeks. Cecelia Hopkins “If you're looking for someone who can shop forever Cece is the one...I pray for her fiancé and his wallet.” Cecelia (nickname Cece) Hopkins is the second born of Ron Hopkins and his first wife. She barely had any memories of her mother by the time she had died. For her Dyan was the first mother she ever had, even if she wasn't her birth mother the fact that Dyan was willing to take care of children that weren't her own. Growing up Cece developed a knack for a shop till you drop attitude which tended to get her in trouble. Nowadays though she has a slightly better handle on it. She currently lives in Regnis, Chateau with her fiancé a Tiger Talaen named Jack. Kurtis Hopkins “My first little brother, he's so shy but he's smart and does really good in school I'm sure he has a big future ahead of him.” Kurtis is the last and third born child of Ron Hopkins and his first wife. His mother died after complications while giving birth to him. By the time his father had met and married Dyan he was only three years old. Practically being the new baby of the family his new mother doted on him and Kurtis quickly became attached. He's still young and in school so he still lives at the family house in Valline with his family. Jacob Hopkins “Don't believe that cute little face, when Jacob doesn't get his way he turns into a little monster.” Jacob is the only biological son between Dyan and Ron, as well as the half sibling to the rest of the Hopkins children. Dyan's pregnancy was a complete shock to them all since she was now older and the chances of her having another baby were slim. Everyone celebrated when he was born like he was the last piece missing to their group. Now he's three years old and spoiled rotten by not only his parents but his siblings as well. Due to a miscommunication when he first started speaking he called Poppy Poopy which lead to her just having him call her Hoppy instead. Tom Oliver “Don't know him and I don't care to, he left when I was born so he doesn't deserve my acknowledgement.” Poppy doesn't know much about him all she knows is that he ran off with another woman after she was born. No one knows where he is nor do they plan on looking for him. He's never tried to contact Poppy or her siblings since. She's heard whispers though that he's been seen in Mers but she honestly hopes those rumors are false.